Una historia Robsten
by Kim88
Summary: Una historia sobre Kristen y Robert...algo pasará y cambiara sus vidas; terminarán sus carreras? Se arruinará su relación? Averigualo!


Qué tal! Aquí les dejo un nuevo fic sobre Robsten :) para los fanáticos de Kristen Stewart & Robert Pattinson. Disfrútenlo y no olviden comentar!

Eran la 8 de la mañana, uno de esos días en los que ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer así que finalmente pudieron dormir como Dios manda xD. Ella tenía su pierna alrededor de Rob mientras que el brazo de él estaba alrededor de ella y su nariz hundida en su cabello. Así era como ellos dormían…la mayoría de las veces cada quien se acostaba en su respectivo lado de la cama pero cuando el sol salía ellos despertaban en brazos del otro. De alguna manera sus cuerpos eran como imanes.

Rob abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio la luz del sol entrando por la ventana…"otro día" se dijo a sí mismo antes de sentir la esencia que el cabello de Kristen despedía; sonrió y suavemente beso la cabeza de su novia mientras ella se movía un poco y abría sus ojos lentamente.

"Buenos días" Dijo Rob sonriéndole a la cara adormilada de Kristen.

Ella miró a Rob y le sonrió "Hey" movió su cuerpo fuera du los brazos de él y se estiró "Dios…me siento tan bien esta mañana…dormí como un bebé"

Rob se estiró también "Lo sé, yo también…pero por alguna razón todavía no me quiero levantar"

"Lo sé, esta tan cómodo aquí y no tenemos nada que hacer hoy, es perfecto" Ella hundió su cara en la almohada.

Él asintió con la cabeza "Pero también tengo hambre"

"Ugh…ve a hacerte algo de comer entonces…"

"Pero a mí me gusta tu comida…además yo no soy bueno cocinando y lo sabes" él besó su mejilla "por favor?"

"Rob, ya estas grande, ya deberías ser capaz de cocinar unos huevos o por lo menos poner cereal en un plato y añadir leche…y tus besos no harán que me levante"

Él sonrió y movió el cabello de ella de su cuello para plantar un beso ahí "Y si desayuno aquí?"

Kristen escondió una sonrisa "Para que desayunes aquí primero necesitas ir a la cocina y preparar algo y luego traerlo aquí"

"Oh vamos Kristen, sabes a lo que me refiero" se acercó más a su cuerpo y besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Y si yo no quiero lo mismo?" mintió "Porque los hombres piensan que el sexo es solo cuando ellos quieren? Y por qué siempre quieres sexo en la mañana?" lo miró.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada "oh vamos, sé que también quieres, puedo verlo en tu cara, tu boca dice 'blah blah blah' pero tus ojos dicen 'por favor tómame ahora' " Le sonrió lujuriosamente "y el sexo por la mañana es bueno, te da energía, es bueno para los dolores de cabeza, para la presión sanguínea y otras cosas"

"Y tu cómo sabes todo eso, genio?"

"Lo leí en una de tus revistas el otro día…"

Kristen comenzó a reírse "Por qué andas leyendo revistas para mujeres? MIS revistas! Oh por Dios amigo! Te estas volviendo gay?" bromeó.

Rob entrecerró sus ojos "Claro que nó! Solo tenía curiosidad! Y ahora veo de donde sacas tantas ideas" sonrió lujuriosamente "ahora me alegra que compres esas revistas"

Ella se rio de nuevo "Así que disfrutas de esas ideas eh?" sonrió "Lo sabía!"

Rob sonrió también "Entonces, si sabías que el sexo en la mañana es bueno…por qué dirías que no?"

"Cuando dije que no?" sonrió lujuriosamente.

Rob se puso encima de ella y la besó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que ella deslizo sus manos debajo la playera de él acariciando su pecho y luego su espalda para después mover sus dedos en su cabello.

Rob se estremeció ligeramente al sentir las manos de ella y deslizó sus manos debajo de la playera de ella acariciando su pecho suavemente. Kristen dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de su boca rompiendo el beso y mirándolo a los ojos mientras le quitaba la playera.

"No puedes decir no al sexo conmigo" Rob sonrió.

"Cállate"

"No te preocupes, no necesitas admitirlo, ya lo sé" sonrió más.

"Dije que te calles"

"O qué?"

Kristen lo empujó y ahora él estaba debajo de ella. Ella estaba sentada en él sosteniendo sus muñecas a los lados y lo besó profundamente para después besar su cuello, su pecho, y su abdomen, luego subió de nuevo.

"Dios, ya te pusiste algo salvaje, me encanta" Él sonrió lujuriosamente.

"No sabes lo que 'cállate' significa o sí?"

"Aparentemente no, lo siento" se soltó de las manos de ella y se puso en cima otra vez "Y parece que tu no sabes quien lleva los pantalones aquí" le quitó la playera y shorts tirándolos al suelo.

Kristen se rio "No me hagas reír! Se supone que lo haremos o vas a decir chistes?"

"Cállate" dijo él mientras recorría el cuerpo de Kristen con la punta de sus dedos y se detuvo entre sus piernas y comenzó a mover sus dedos ahí.

Kristen gimió "touché…" y se retorció un poco.

Rob sonrió viendo como ella cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de sus movimientos.

El tiempo pasó y se disfrutaron mutuamente llenando el cuarto de sonidos que eran como música para sus oídos.

90 minutos después Rob trataba de que sus respiración volviera a la normalidad mientras ella se quitaba de encima de él "Por Dios…"

"Entonces quién lleva los pantalones?" Ella sonrió traviesamente recostándose junto a él.

"Quien sea… yo hice la mitad del trabajo así que shhh"

Ella se rio "…ahora yo tengo hambre…es tu culpa"

Él rio "ahora sí te vas a levantar y cocinar?"

"Nop! Me voy a levantar y me bañaré" se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño.

Desde la cama Rob le gritó "quieres salir a comer algo entonces?"

"Demonios, no! No puedo comer tranquilamente con todas esas cámaras alrededor; siento como si también quisieran seguirme al baño y tomar una foto de lo que hago ahí"

Se rio "Eso es asqueroso pero hay gente enferma ahí afuera que pagaría miles por una foto como esa"

"Ugh, eso es más asqueroso!"

Continuó riéndose "Lo sé" y se metió al baño y la abrazó por detrás.

Kristen se asustó un poco y rodó sus ojos, después agarró el shampoo "No estarás intentando tener sexo otra vez o sí?"

"No pongas ideas en mi cabeza" Él sonrió "Pero ahora que lo mencionas…"

Ella soltó una carcajada y él la besó para ir por un segundo round.

1 hora mas tarde él sonreía mientras se vestía.

"Por qué sonríes?"

"Porque te dije que no podías decir no al sexo conmigo"

Ella entrecerró sus ojos "Lo que sea…" terminó de vestirse y fue a la cocina.

Robert entro a la cocina un poco después "Como estuvo la entrevista ayer?"

Ella alzo los hombros "como cualquier otra entrevista" preparaba unos sándwiches para los dos "luego afuera había una mujer que quería que cargara a su bebé y tomar una foto de nosotros 3"

Él se rio "Cargaste al bebé?"

Ella asintió "era un lindo bebé"

Él sonrió más "Sé que quieres hijos"

"No justo ahora" lo miró con una cara seria "además no soy tan buena como tu con los niños"

"Lo sé lo sé…vamos, eres buena con ellos solo que te pones nerviosa y quieres hacer todo a la perfección siempre.

"No soy perfecta Rob"

"Sé que no lo eres, yo tampoco pero cuando haces algo quieres que sea perfecto y nada es perfecto tampoco, nadie nace sabiendo como ser padres, como ser bueno con los niños"

"…correcto" tomó su sándwich y empezó a comer.

Hasta aquí por ahora chicos y chicas! :) espero sigan leyendo, vienen cosas interesantes que espero les gusten, no olviden comentar aquí o en Twitter MusicLifeIs nos vemos pronto!


End file.
